The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Versbicolor’.
The new Phlox plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Haarlem, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact and freely-flowering Phlox plants with attractive flower coloration.
The new Phlox plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2007 in Haarlem, The Netherlands, of two unnamed seedling selections of Phlox paniculata, not patented. The new Phlox plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Haarlem, The Netherlands in 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Haarlem, The Netherlands since 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.